Realidad
by Kotobuki Meiko
Summary: La realidad puede superar cualquier ficción, y ser más crudas cuando se trata de la verdad. Mi último fict


**K. Meiko: OK, como uno dice "uno propone, Dios dispone", pensaba hacer un especial navideño, pero la verdad no me será posible. ¿Razones? Personales.**

**N. Luka: Entonces, ¿te retirarás antes de tiempo?**

**K. Meiko: Sí y no. Sí porque dejaré de escribir historias, y no porque no dejaré las que comencé sin terminar.**

**N. Luka: Ya veo… ¿Último fict entonces?**

**K. Meiko: Último fict, así es.**

**N. En ese caso, hagámoslo juntas.**

**Ambas: DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece.**

~ Realidad ~

—Luka, no te veo muy bien ¿te pasa algo? —Gakupo, mi mejor amigo y profesor de Historia estaba sentado al lado mío.

Yo suspiré y me recosté en mi asiento. Estaba en el salón de profesores, meditando acerca de algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

—No es nada —respondí mientras cerraba los ojos —además, lo único que necesito es pensar un poco.

—Pensar, pensar… Eso pasa cuando quieres sacártela de la cabeza —agregó con seguridad.

—Sí que me conoces —añadí después de un leve bufido, ya que él sabía todos mis rasgos, y mis cambios de humores.

—Luka… tienes que olvidarla. —agregó con tono de preocupación —Sabes muy bien que ella no corresponderá a tus sentimientos, y que lo hiciste todo, desde cooperar con el coro hasta idear partituras en las que ella siempre quedaba como un ángel enfrente del público.

—Es difícil, Gakupo, realmente es difícil… —los abrí apenas, observando hacia el suelo.

—Sé que es difícil, pero sé que lo lograrás. Tú eres fuerte —me animaba mi mejor amigo.

Volví a soltar un suspiro, para luego levantarme de mi asiento.

—Gracias por confiar en mí —lo miré de costado y le sonreí cálidamente. Agarré mis cosas y salí de la sala de profesores.

Me acerqué a uno de los ventanales y observé el cielo. Me puse los anteojos y caminé hacia el salón en donde tenía que dar clases de Música.

~ Realidad ~

Las clases ya habían terminado. Los alumnos guardaban uno por uno sus instrumentos. Todos salvo una. Intrigada por lo que ella necesitaría, me acerqué a ella y me detuve a su derecha, sonriéndole amablemente.

—¿Ocurre algo, Kagamine-san?

Ella abrió un poco sus ojos y me observó. Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos, y apartó la vista, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Megurine-sensei… Tengo problemas con los tempos —respondió levemente.

—Es normal que cueste al principio, en especial si ingresaste a estas clases hace un par de semanas. —expliqué relajadamente.

—Pero Sensei, —comentó frustrada, clavando su mirada en la mía —he intentado de todo para ir a la par, pero nunca me sale.

—Todo es cuestión de paciencia, —traté de relajarla, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea —pero si crees que sola no puedes, podemos arreglar y de esa forma, ayudarte en los recreos.

—Es decir, ¿usted me dará clases particulares? —en sus ojos pude ver una chispa de emoción, la cual provocó que sonriera genuinamente.

—Así es. ¿Te parece bien que comencemos mañana, en el primer receso?

—¡Sí, por favor! —afirmó con la cabeza, mostrando verdadero interés hacia la música.

—Entonces está decidido. Nos estaremos viendo después de la hora de Literatur- —mi oración se vio interrumpida por un efusivo abrazo.

—¡Gracias sensei, muchas gracias! —exclamaba sumamente feliz. Reí a lo bajo, y le despeiné apenas el cabello.

—Es un placer ayudarte —apenas dije eso, la separé de mí y agarré mis cosas. Apenas me dispuse a borrar el pizarrón, la puerta del salón de música se abrió de par en par.

—¡Rin-chan, ahí estabas!¿En dónde te habías metido? —aquella voz logró que mi corazón perdiera un latido, y que mi pecho comenzara a doler.

Hatsune Miku. Corista principal de la escuela, y la persona de la cual estoy perdidamente enamorada.

—Disculpa Miku, pero estuve hablando con Megurine-sensei para que me ayudara con los tempos —me dediqué a escuchar su conversación, sin animarme a darme la vuelta.

—¡Me hubieras avisado, yo te hubiera ayudado en mi casa! —Diablos, mi corazón duele. Mejor me apresuro y termino de borrar las partituras

—Yo quiero que me enseñe sensei. E incluso se ofreció a ayudarme a mejorar.

—¿Sensei, es eso cierto? —Apenas sentí que me dirigía la palabra, una leve corriente eléctrica corrió por toda mi espina dorsal. Dando un pequeño respiro, terminé de borrar el pizarrón y me volteé a verla. Con su uniforme del coro, ella simplemente se veía hermosa, encantadora. Le dedicaría mil y un poemas de amor, pero sé que no es posible.

Llevando mi máscara neutra, sonreí levemente y afirmé con la cabeza.

—Ella está en lo cierto, Hatsune-san. —respondí con voz calma —Yo misma me ofrecí a ayudarle con los tempos.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, mirándome con algo de desconfianza, para luego sonreír de tal manera que lograba derretir mi corazón en un instante.

—Muy bien, sensei —volteó hacia Rin —¡Rin-chan, vámonos a casa!

La agarró de la mano y se la llevó corriendo. Unos segundos después de que ellas se hubieran ido, aflojé mis hombros y solté una gran bocanada de aire, la cual ignoraba que estaba reteniendo.

—Esto no es bueno… —susurré mientras negaba con la cabeza. —no es nada bueno…

—¿Qué no es bueno, Rosita? —una voz bastante familiar salió de afuera del salón. Apenas puse mis ojos allí, me encontré con una mujer rubia, alta y de ojos azules, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, cruzada de brazos. Su vestimenta era una pollera blanca con una camisa negra y mangas cortas.

Reí a lo bajo, y volví a suspirar.

—Mismo problema de siempre, Princess —respondí ya resignada.

—Sí que no cambias… Y es por eso mismo que ya no confío en lo que dices — Lily, la profesora de Matemática del Instituto, se apartó de la puerta y caminó hacia mi dirección —¡Mírate! ¡Quieres ser heterosexual, pero mueres por una niña de dieciséis años!

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes —me senté arriba de mi escritorio, observando el techo —Uno no puede ser bisexual por siempre. Tiene que estar en uno de los dos bandos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te tiras por las mujeres? —preguntó, sentándose en un escritorio que estaba enfrente mío.

—Porque no está bien visto por la sociedad. Además, me gustan mucho los hombres…

—Pero te vuelves loca por una sola mujer —aclaró.

—Eso lo sé… Pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo… —le señalé con deje de dolor en la voz —El amor no es como lo pintan los cuentos de hadas. No va a corresponderte siempre, y tienes que guardarte el dolor para poder sobrellevarlo —cerré mis ojos, aguantando con fuerza las lágrimas que atentaban a salir.

—No sufras, mujer. Ya verás que será correspondido —trató de animarme, pero yo le respondí con una risa.

—Sí, claro —bajé de mi escritorio y me encaminé hacia la puerta, con mi bolso en mano —Es más factible que te vuelvas una santa a que ella ponga sus ojos en mí.

—No seas tan negativa, Rosita. —comenzó a seguirme el paso —¿Y qué tal si salimos a tomar unos tragos para animarte?

—No, gracias Princess. Tengo que preparar una clase particular para mañana a una alumna—le respondí mientras caminaba hacia mi auto.

—¡Pícara! —rodeó su brazo derecho en mi cuello, haciendo que me detenga —Ves que no confío en tu palabra, ¡ya estás saliendo con ella, y no me lo querías decir!

—¡No es lo que piensas, rubia oxigenada! —respondí con fastidio debido a la imagen mental que ella me proporcionó con su comentario, mientras la separaba de mí —Ella se mostraba muy frustrada con los tempos, por lo que decidí en darle una mano.

—Ya, ya, cálmate ¿quieres? Entiendo que estás frustrada sexualmente, pero no tienes que descargar tu enojo en mí —agregó con algo de simpatía, logrando que se me hinchara una vena en la sien.

—¡Rubia sin sesos, no soy como tú! —le golpeé el abdomen, causando que ella se agarrara allí con ambas manos —Además, yo soy muy responsable en la hora de música.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas… —agregó aún sosteniéndose la zona del golpe —Será mejor que te tranquilices, o tendrás que pagar un velorio.

—Ni con insecticida mueres —añadí seriamente —Ahora iré a casa. Nos estaremos viendo mañana, Lily.

—Ok, Luka. Y será mejor que no te toques mientras piensas en ella —comentó burlonamente segundos antes de salir corriendo. Dios, si no fuese mi amiga, ya la hubiera mandado al hospital.

~ Realidad ~

El lugar estaba silencioso. Los metrónomos estaban en mi escritorio, ya listos para ser usados. Sorprendentemente, los pasillos estaban vacíos, aún después de que haya tocado el timbre del receso. ¿Acaso nadie me avisó que no habría alumnos en clase, o que había un evento en las primeras horas?

Apoyando el codo derecho en la mesa enfrente mío, y sosteniendo mi cabeza con mi mano dominante observé hacia fuera. No pude contemplar el paisaje, ya que el sonido de una puerta siendo azotada llamó toda mi atención.

—¡He venido a las clases particulares, Megurine-sensei! —su rostro demostraba decisión, y su tono de voz mostraba seguridad. Y de su espalda sobresalía una funda oscura.

—Por lo visto te gusta ser puntual, Kagamine-san —comenté con una leve sonrisa.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Apenas se puso en su sitio, sacó su guitarra, y observó los metrónomos.

—¿Voy a practicar con esas cosas, sensei? —inquirió mientras arqueaba su ceja derecha.

—Así es. —me levanté de mi asiento, y comencé a poner algunos encima de su escritorio, activándolos uno por uno —Comenzaremos con el ritmo. Tendrás que tocar los acordes que te indicaré, pero en el tempo indicado por los metrónomos. De a poco aumentaré la velocidad, ¿te parece bien?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, y así la clase comenzó. Después de varios intentos (la mayoría fallidos), el timbre del fin del receso se hizo notar.

—¿Ya terminó la clase? —interrogó mientras hacía puchero con los labios.

—Así es, Kagamine-san. —caminé hacia mi escritorio —Cuando uno disfruta algo, pierde la noción del tiempo.

—Usted está en lo cierto, sensei. —mientras se disponía a guardar su instrumento, preguntó —¿Mañana puedo volver?

Ante aquello, no pude evitar en reír, ni en mirarla divertida.

—Dudo mucho que el instituto esté abierto los sábados, Kagamine-san —apenas escuchó eso, pude observar que se puso roja, seguramente de la vergüenza.

—¡L-lo siento! —se disculpó mientras hacía varias reverencias.

—No es necesario que te disculpes —negué con la cabeza, para luego guardar los metrónomos en mi bolso —El lunes podemos continuar.

—Sí, muchísimas gracias Megurine-sensei, y ¡buen fin de semana! —hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo con su instrumento en espalda. Adolescentes… Entusiastas en todo.

Guardando todo en su lugar, salí del salón y caminé hacia la sala de profesores. Pero algo hizo que detuviera mi camino: escondidas en un rincón, Kagamine Rin estaba siendo besada… por Hatsune Miku. Mi aliento se detuvo, y mis pies comenzaban a perder fuerzas. Apartando forzosamente la vista de allí, caminé con la mirada en el suelo hacia mi destino.

—¡Luka! Es raro verte por aquí… ¿Luka? —Entré a esa habitación y dejé el bolso de los metrónomos a un costado de la puerta —¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo pálida —agarré el libro de temas y puse en el horario que me correspondía "ausente" —No me ignores, ¿qué ocurrió? —Apenas hice todo aquello, me puse el chaleco, agarré mi bolso, y me dirigí a la puerta, pero un agarre en el hombro derecho me detuvo —¡Luka! ¡¿Podrías prestarme un mínimo de atención?! —era Gakupo, y me volteó, haciendo que esté enfrente de él —Por favor, mírame a los ojos… —mi rostro seguía gacho. Ya varias lágrimas se desprendían de mis ojos, mientras mis manos se transformaban en puños. Ya no lo podía soportar más: este amor jamás podrá ser.

—Gakupo… —lo abracé de tal forma que mi cabeza estaba en su pecho, expresando a través del llanto todo el dolor que yo poseía —Me duele… Me duele mucho, Gakupo… No puedo seguir así…

—Lukita… —él comenzó a acariciar mi cabello con una mano, y con la otra en abrazarme la espalda.

—Quiero irme a casa… No aguanto estar aquí… —Apreté su traje con mis manos, hundiendo más mi rostro.

—Tranquila, tranquila… —susurraba con dulzura, haciendo que me sintiera un poco más segura.

—Oye, Kamui-san, ¿no querrías intercambiar horarios el lunes? Espera… ¿Qué le pasa a Rosita? —pude distinguir la voz de Lily provenir del baño de profesores.

—No lo sé, Masuda-san. Apenas vino, ya estaba actuando raro.

Él separó su agarre y me sentó en el sofá. Mi mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, sin vida alguna. Ella se agachó, y me miró. Yo no respondí.

—Es mejor que se vaya a casa. Por su actitud, seguro que la vio… —apenas escuché eso, aquella imagen mental se me vino a la mente, causando que varias lágrimas cayeran por mi pollera de color crema, no sin antes haber tocado los lentes de mis anteojos. Mis manos se transformaban en puños, y apenas aguantaba las ganas de gritar.

—No puedo soportar verla en este estado…

—Pero es lo que ella decidió. Tiene que soportar las consecuencias.

A los pocos segundos, sentí que un brazo me rodeaba por el hombro, y me llevaba hacia el costado derecho del mueble.

—Tranquila, Luka… Sé que esto es doloroso… —me reconfortaba mi amigo, mientras apoyaba mi rostro en su hombro izquierdo, mojando su chaleco con mis lágrimas.

—Ella no puede dar clases en ese estado. Gakupo, la llevaré a casa.

—¿Y qué le digo a la directora?

—Inventa cualquier cosa, yo te cubriré con la excusa. Vamos, Luka. Te llevaré a casa y ahogaremos las penas —ella extendió su mano, la cual agarré, y me levantó.

Como un títere, la seguí por los pasillos de la escuela. Los cuchicheos los ignoraba, ni tampoco prestaba atención a las miradas ajenas. Lo único que sentía era mi corazón roto.

Luego de haber caminado un buen rato, llegamos a mi auto. Me sentó en el asiento del pasajero, y ella en el del conductor. Arrancó el motor. El auto se movió. Las lágrimas aún caían de mis ojos, mientras apretaba mi pollera con mis manos.

—Ya llegamos —comentó al tiempo que apagaba el motor. Salió del auto y me sacó de allí a rastras. Agarró mi bolso (creo que yo lo tenía encima todo el tiempo), sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta de mi casa.

—Aún no puedo creer que, siendo la hija de un millonario, vivas sola —comentó mientras me arrastraba por el hall, directo al mini bar que se hallaba en la cocina —Vamos, siéntate. —me senté en uno de los asientos de la barra, aún mirando para abajo. Ella se separó de mí. Por sus pasos, pude saber que ella fue al otro lado de la barra, sacó dos vasos, y sirvió una de las bebidas de allí. —Ten, te servirá esto.

Apenas levanté la vista, pude visualizar un vaso de whisky, el cual estaba lleno hasta la mitad. Lo agarré, y bebí de él de un trago.

—Soy una idiota, Lily… Enamorarme de una alumna apenas comencé a trabajar en el instituto… simplemente patético —las lágrimas volvían a mí, pero eran retenidas por el ardor de la misma bebida —Tres años… Tres putos años estuve admirándola en silencio, haciendo lo que podía para poder verla, desde ayudar en el coro hasta reemplazar a la profesora titular cada vez que no podía ir… —apoyé mi brazo derecho en la barra y, encima del mismo, mi rostro —Como una idiota me enamoré sin darme cuenta…La amaba… ¡y aún la amo, maldita sea! —golpeé con mi mano izquierda la barra —Pero no puedo seguir así… Necesito olvidarla… Este amor me está matando…

—Uno no puede controlar el corazón, Rosita. Lamentablemente, Cupido es así.

—Sí… Estúpido Cupido… —apenas sentí que ella me sirvió más, me dispuse a tomarlo, pero esta vez, con más calma.

—¿Y cómo fue eso de que apenas ingresaste a trabajar, te enamoraste?

—Era mi primer día, y no podía ubicarme… Ese lugar es un laberinto, cualquiera puede perderse. Y como tonta, me perdí.

—Entonces ella te guió hacia el enamoramiento.

—Yo iba a la sala del director. Y ella me llevó hasta allí. Pero se quedó con mi corazón… —apenas recordaba ese momento, otra vez las lágrimas volvían a mis ojos.

—Tranquila, Luka… Tú no sabías nada…

—La verdad duele… Hace que mis ojos ardan… Quiero olvidarla…

—Pero si la amas, ¿por qué no luchas por ella?

—Ya te lo expliqué, Lily… Es una decisión que tomé, y seguiré hasta el final.

—Serás cabezota… —rió a lo bajo y se sentó al lado mío —Entonces bebamos hasta que no podamos más.

~ Realidad ~

La luz del sol logró que saliera de un profundo sueño, junto con un gran dolor de cabeza. Mierda, el techo da vueltas… Cubrí mis ojos con mi mano derecha, tratando de recuperar un poco la orientación. ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó antes de quedarme dormida?

Gruñí a lo bajo, abriendo con dificultad mis ojos. A un costado de mi cama, un vaso de agua, una pastilla, y mis anteojos yacían arriba de mi velador. Debajo de aquellos elementos, una nota.

—Cierto… Estuve tomando con Lily hasta muy tarde… —me senté arriba de mi cama, y me puse los lentes. Agarré la nota, no pudiendo evitar en reír.

_Luka, si estás viendo esto, es porque ya has sido violada por una rubia sexy _Serás tarada… _Ok no, es porque ya despertaste de la borrachera de anoche. Con Gakupo arreglamos en decirle a la directora que se te murió uno de tus mejores amigos, por eso estuviste llorando desconsoladamente por la noticia. Ella te dio pase libre hasta el martes, y te suplantará otra profesora. Tomate este fin de semana para relajarte, y de poner tu pequeña cabecita rosa en orden. Cualquier cosa, puedes llamarme, te quiero. Por cierto, te dejé una bayaspirina* y un vaso de agua. Bueno, eso ya lo habrás visto antes de la nota, ¿no? Jajaja Cuídate._

Después de tomar el medicamento junto con el agua, contemplé el vacío de mi habitación. Cerrando los ojos, comencé a tararear una melodía nueva para mí, y a recitar un par de palabras.

—Por mí misma, sola, en un cuarto vacío de sonido…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, busqué por todos lados mi libreta, y comencé a componer la melodía que me ayudaría a cumplir mi objetivo, y ya sabía qué título ponerle desde un principio. "No más**"

~ Realidad ~

La clase de música estaba sumamente calmada. Más de lo acostumbrado. Por lo visto, Lily y Gakupo se encargaron de expandir el rumor por todo el instituto. Por lo que debía de asegurarme de seguirles la corriente, cosa que iba a ser sumamente fácil en el estado en el que me encontraba.

Apenas terminaron las clases de Música, todos se fueron al receso. Salvo una alumna.

—Disculpe, sensei… —se acercó con la cabeza un poco gacha —Realmente lo lamento por tu amigo… Y solo quería darle mi más sentido pésame…

Negué levemente con la cabeza, mirándola un poco con cariño. Por lo menos, Miku es amada por alguien sensible.

—No te preocupes, Kagamine-san. Uno nunca sabe cuando partirá. Son cosas de la vida —mi sonrisa se volvió triste al recordar que mi amor jamás será correspondido.

—Realmente lo siento…

—No te disculpes por algo que no hiciste. —le despeiné el moño y le regalé una de mis mejores sonrisas —Es mejor que aproveches el receso.

—Tienes razón… —agregó un poco melancólica —espero que se mejore, sensei. ¡Hasta mañana!

Apenas no estuvo a la vista, relajé mis hombros y caminé hacia el piano. Me senté, y deslicé apenas los dedos por sobre las teclas. De mi bolsillo del traje, saqué algunas partituras, y las puse enfrente mío. Respirando profundamente, comencé a tocar las primeras notas, al mismo tiempo que de mi garganta salía la canción que compuse por ella.

Con cada oración que recitaba, mi corazón desprendía toda su tristeza. Mis dedos cobraban vida. Y el mundo alrededor mío desaparecía, al igual que en la canción. Aumentando el volumen de mi voz, me dejé poseer por las notas musicales que componía. Apenas pude terminar, recité con pesar y amargura las dos primeras estrofas, antes de dejar caer mis dedos, y notar que, durando la canción, estuve llorando.

Sequé mis lágrimas con mi dedo índice izquierdo, para luego oír que alguien estaba aplaudiendo. Miro hacia aquella dirección, y me encuentro con la persona que menos deseaba ver en estos momentos.

—Usted canta hermoso, Megurine-sensei —sonrió ampliamente, causando que mi corazón doliera.

—Muchísimas gracias, Hatsune-san —respondí amablemente, para luego agarrar las partituras y guardarlas.

—¿Usted la compuso? —yo le respondí afirmándole con la cabeza —Realmente es sorprendente… Es la primera vez que la oigo cantar… —comenta maravillada.

—Fui un tiempo a canto, —me levanté de mi asiento, y caminé hacia mi escritorio —aunque ahora no estoy en forma.

—Su voz demostró lo contrario. Sinceramente, esa canción me encantó.

—Me alegra —la miré por unos segundos y le sonreí de lado.

Luego me dispuse a guardar mis cosas dentro de mi bolso. Notando que ella no se iba, me lo puse en el hombro y la miré algo confundida.

—Es raro ver que estás en esta clase durante el receso, ¿buscabas a alguien?

Ella se sonrojó ante aquella pregunta, y miró hacia un costado, logrando que mi corazón se retorciera del dolor. Pero mi rostro se mantenía calmo.

—Bueno… yo…

—Si buscas a Kagamine-san, ella salió hace quince minutos —me dí la vuelta y caminé hacia la salida —Siento no serte de mucha ayuda.

—¡E-espere, sensei! —gritó apenas agarré el picaporte. Volteé mi rostro, y pude observar que ella miraba hacia abajo, aferrando su agarre en su pollera. Esperé por un buen rato, pero al ver que no me decía más nada, abrí la puerta, pero me detuve por la siguiente oración —¡M-me gustas, sensei!

En ese preciso momento, quería llorar. ¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser tan caprichoso, y a la vez muy difícil? ¿Por qué estas cosas tienen que pasar cuando menos la desea? Suspirando levemente, volteé mi rostro, y le dije la siguiente oración que logró matar mi corazón como mi visión hacia ella.

—Lo siento, Hatsune-san, pero tengo novio.

**(*) Bayaspirina: es una marca de medicamentos.**

**(**) "No más": El título original es "No More", y es un cover, el cual lo canta Luka. Y el que gusta de saber la letra, puede buscarla en Youtube.**

**K. Meiko: Con esto me despido. Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron mis historias, y me apoyaron a seguir adelante. Realmente son muy importantes para mí, y por eso mismo les digo: Gracias por todo.**


End file.
